


Lettermans and Coffee Tasting

by HPOwlLover24



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, but in high school, set in the verse after episode s19 e06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPOwlLover24/pseuds/HPOwlLover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been "dating" for eight years, but Craig can't help what he feels sometimes. He's just so used to being with Tweek that mere thought of not being with him is weird...</p><p>...at least that's what he tells himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the one-shot (but split into four parts) Creek I uploaded to tumblr (jewish-daywalker.tumblr.com), but my friend convinced me to put here so here I am~

The bitter wind whipped at his face that was exposed and blew the stings of his chullo and hair that poked out from under it. He didn’t feel cold, his new letterman and the hoodie he wore under it kept him warm enough. And it was supposed to warm up later any way, so Craig wasn’t worried about it.

He trudged through the small amount of snow that had fallen last night as he made his way to the school.

Despite the fact that there was school today and all that, Craig was in a pretty good mood. It was Friday. Tomorrow there’s a party at Token’s that everyone’s looking forward to. He and Tweek were going to be there with all of the regular guys.

Tweek.

Craig hated dramatics, he hated being extremely sappy about unnecessary shit, except Stripe of course who was still kicking, but there was something about the coffee drinking blonde that made him want to throw all that hatred out the window and just bury the kid in it. It was weird, and, as of lately, he wanted to do it more and more. And most of the time it was Craig acting on a whim.

Now, normally this would be okay, especially because their friends don’t even bat an eye at their, specifically Craig’s, silly actions. But, technically it wasn’t, because Craig and Tweek, though an item to other people, were still not official, still only fake dating.

It should have stopped ages ago, back when they were in elementary and they figured out the whole thing was done with PC principal and the ads, but Craig didn’t fucking care about all that. He thought Tweek was cool, he liked hanging out with him. And fuck he hated the idea of people pressuring him and Tweek to do shit they didn’t want to do and didn’t want people judging them anymore than they had to take. Especially because Tweek hated pressure and Craig hated people that put him under that pressure.

So they were still “together” and neither of them, at least to Craig’s knowledge, cared about that. It was cool, too. They got to hang out together a lot, which was a great excuse to get to take a friend to those fucked up family get-togethers that his mom liked to drag them to.

Craig sighed and pulled off his chullo, walking into the school and heading to Tweek’s locker, which was in a completely different hallway than his. They met up there before classes everyday, something that they just did automatically now, and greeted each other. Sort of like a normal couple right?

Tweek was already there, a coffee cup in his hand and his shoulders were shaking but not like they usually did. Craig frowned as he made his was past some of their friends, nodding at a few of them in his usual greeting.

Tweek noticed him before he could reach him and smiled. The corner of Craig’s lips twitched as he tried not to smile himself. But it was hard not to smile at Tweek.

“Hey,” Craig gave him a hug, as per the charade, and finally noticed how cold he was. “Jesus, Tweek. Why are you freezing?”

Craig was shrugging off his letterman as he listened to Tweek’s stutters. “I…woke up and, ah, thought I was g-going to be late. Hng, so I left qu-quickly and forgot some stuff!”

“But you remembered your coffee?” Craig smirked, of course Tweek would forget his jacket and the beanie he always wore, everything really, but his coffee.

There was a small blush growing on Tweek’s cheeks as he looked down at his coffee. He gripped his coffee with both hands and sipped at it, his thumbs playing with the top of his travel mug.

Craig shook his head and threw his jacket over Tweek’s shoulders before taking his cup, “You can wear that then. Put it on.”

“B-but! You, gah, you just got th-this! You should b-be, hng, wearing it.”

He shrugged, keeping the coffee out of Tweek’s reach while Tweek tried to give him back his jacket. “You’re not getting this back until you put on the jacket.”

“You’re, ah, lying.”

Craig rose an eyebrow as Tweek glared at him then smirked, holding the coffee cup above his head so Tweek couldn’t reach it. “Try me.”

Tweek frowned, his eyes moving from Craig’s smirk to the coffee above his head. “Fine!” Tweek grumbled, shoving his arms into the puffy sleeves of the blue and green jacket. The jacket was a little big on Tweek, probably because Craig was taller and bigger than Tweek, and it looked like the jacket seemed to swallow him. Tweek huddled in the jacket, the sleeves covering his hands up to the knuckles of his fingers. Craig smiled, handing him his coffee. Tweek didn’t even bother to push the sleeves out of the way as he took the coffee back.

Craig stuffed his chullo in Tweek’s locker and put his arm around his shoulders, closing the locker door. “Come on, we should get to homeroom.”

It was easy to talk to Tweek; he was the only one that Craig cared about talking to on a daily basis. So it was easy to talk to him as he tried to ignored all the stares they were getting from people around them. Most of the time, no one cared about them because their relationship was old news, but there were the occasional people, mainly girls, who would like to gawk at them as they walked down that hall.

“Aw, that’s so cute!”

“Tweek looks so small in the jacket.”

“Because it’s Craig’s.”

“He gave him his letterman?”

“Didn’t he just get it?”

“Oh my god, he just got it and he gave it to Tweek?”

“That is so sweet!”

Tweek huddled further into the jacket, his hands still wrapped around his coffee as he tried to burn a hole through the lid. “It’s, ah, funny how they st-still stare at us, huh?”

Craig shrugged, tightening his arm around Tweek’s shoulder to keep from shaking. He knew Tweek hated all this attention. “I think it’s just because you forgot your beanie today.”

Tweek giggled, one of his hands coming up to run through his hair. “Yeah, it’s rare t-to see, gah, my hair huh?”

“For others maybe,” Craig grinned and buried his face in Tweek’s hair playfully, smelling the coffee that seemed to be imbedded in his system.

Tweek laughed and elbowed Craig as they walked into homeroom. They sat down in their desks and continued talking as others continued to file in and, thankfully, no one bothered them. “So are feeling warmer?”

Tweek nodded, starting to pull off one of the sleeves. “Y-yeah, thanks, man.”

Craig shook his head, “Nah, keep it on. Looks good on you.”

He didn’t realize what he had said until he heard some of the girls who were eavesdropping cooed at what he had said. He could feel his cheeks heat up slightly, but ignored it, still smiling at Tweek, who shrugged the jacket back on and huddled further in it.

He wasn’t lying when he said that, and wasn’t saying it for say. But Tweek must have thought it because he let it go without saying anything about it.

The day went by slowly, and Craig hated it. He wanted nothing more than for eighth period to happen so they could get issued their uniforms for the season and then go home and maybe chill with Tweek for a while. Craig kind of hated school at times. Most of the time, he was fine, but he was in a town of idiots and something crazy always managed to happen.

And apparently today was one of those days where he just had to have something happen to him.

Christophe, the fucking asshole in his grade that also managed to be on the baseball team with him, just loved firing Craig up. Part of the reason was because he was the better shortstop than the French asshole, who now played in the outfield.

So there was a small argument about uniform numbers and a spat about stupid things like the sweats uniforms and bags and bats, all started by that asshole being a complete prick.

Craig was already pissed off and looking forward to a chill night of movies or video games. There was no way shit could get any worse.

He shut his locker quickly and began making his way to Tweek’s locker, huffing slightly. Stupid for being so fired up over something so fucking stupid.

And it only got worse when he saw Christophe standing at Tweek’s locker and talking to Tweek.

He didn’t even bother worrying about what was being said because whatever that dick was saying was irrelevant to him leaving with Tweek.

“Hey, Tweek. Are you ready?”

Tweek looked up at him, his mouth opening to respond, but Christophe interrupted him. “We are in zee middle of something,” he said with a glare. Craig and Christophe stared at each other for a few moments, Tweek glancing back and forth between the two of them as if they were a ticking time-bomb.

“So, mon chéri, as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted…” Christophe shot another glare at Craig and looked back at Tweek. “Are you going to ze party with someone?”

Tweek looked confused for a second before glancing at Craig, “Uh…yes?”

“Ah, what a shame, no?” Christophe grabbed Tweek’s hand and kissed it.

It’s like the world froze. Tweek was in front of him, shaking but not moving. Christophe was grinning as he pulled away from Tweek’s hand, his eyes flitting to Craig. And Craig was seeing red.

Craig snarled, taking hold of Tweek’s hand and glaring at Christophe’s disgusting smirk before dragging Tweek away.

He was angry, furious, _fucking livid_ at what had just happened. He ignored everything around him and continued his angry march in the directions of his house, disregarding the weather and forgetting that he only had a hoodie on in the snow that was falling around them.

But he didn’t fucking care. He just wanted to get as far away as he could from that fucking French asshole.

Eventually, Craig was in front of his house and he was dragging Tweek up the stairs, ignoring his mom who called out to them, barely hearing Tweek stutter out a greeting.

They made it to his room. Craig walked Tweek over to his bed and, despite his anger, guided Tweek by the shoulders gently to sit on his bed before walking over to his door and closing it.

It was quiet for a few moments, neither of them saying anything. Craig looked at Tweek and saw him twitching slightly, his cheeks red and his hands moving in his lap.

“Why did you let him talk to you like that?”

Tweek looked up at him, “L-like what?”

Craig tried not to loose it. What did he mean like what? He knew exactly what Craig was talking about! He also knew Christophe hated Craig. Why else would he do fucking shit like this? “Like that! Like- like you’re single or something! Like I don’t matter!”

He watched as Tweek’s eyebrows furrowed, his cheeks puffing slightly as he thought about what Craig was saying. “I wa-wasn’t though. He…ah, he knows I’m w-with you.”

What the actual fuck? Tweek was supposed to side with _him,_ not that fucktard. He was supposed to agree with Craig and fucking mock that asshole the next time he even glanced their way. How could he not see what that dick was even doing?

Tweek was his boyfriend. Not fucking Christophe’s…figuratively.

“Tweek, you can’t do shit like that,” Craig growled, glaring at the smaller blonde.

Tweek returned the gaze, an angry frown set on his features, “D-do what exactly? Talk to other people? Is th-that what you’re talking about?”

“No!” Craig nearly stomped his foot down where he stood. He watched Tweek play with the sleeve of his jacket, _his_ baseball letterman. It was part of the whole act, right? Craig gives Tweek his letterman to wear because its sweet and romantic…but it’s an act.

Then why does it please him to see Tweek wearing it?

Because in high school, it was like a claim on someone. And something about that made Craig enjoy seeing Tweek in it. Everyone could see that Tweek and him were a thing, that no one, not even fucking Christophe could stake a claim.

Tweek glared. “So I’m your boyfr- friend when it’s convenient?”

“Well how am I supposed to know when you’re serious? We’re not really dating. How do I know you’re not going to do something with him? Especially when he’s just so open about being into you when he knows you’re with me…even if it’s fake.”

Tweek looked as if he had been slapped. He gripped the edge of the jacket and stared at the floor for a second before looking back at Craig. “Look. I get that we’re to- together in a sense. When I commit, I commit. I’m not going to ch- gah, cheat on you!”

Tweek’s expression was hard for a moment as he and Craig stared at each other, before he sighed, “Y-you really do have spikes, huh?”

He shook his head and turned away from Craig before standing up and making his way to the bedroom door. “I’ll see you at the party tomorrow dude.”

Craig watched him leave, glaring at the door. Normally, he would go after him. Craig _hated_ when they fought because it was stupid to fight when they weren’t actually together. Especially when they fought about couple things, which only seemed to be occurring a lot more lately because of Craig, and it always had him going after Tweek and apologizing for being stupid because they were just friends.

But there was no way he was going after him this time. He wanted to hit something, wanted to take his bat to Christophe’s legs and never let him even _look_ at Tweek again.

“Fuck!” Why the fucking hell did Craig even fucking care about this shit? Tweek wasn’t even his actual boyfriend. And by the way this was going, he wasn’t even going to be his friend either. He should be running out after Tweek like he usually did, and try to fix it…or actually break up.

The thought of breaking up with Tweek actually made him sad, and the thought of not being friends with him after all of this made it even worse. Why was he being such a jerk, making a complete ass of himself?

Craig knew Tweek. The guy was loyal as hell, and in all the time that they’ve been faking their relationship, he had never once thought that he would…um, cheat on him. Not until Christophe actually started acting like a complete shit…more so than usual that is.

Craig growled again and grabbed his bat, making his way to the backyard and the tee he set up back there. Now would be a great time to practice his form and release some steam.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite all the arguing they had done the day before, Craig really missed Tweek. He knew he would be seeing him that night at the party, but it was rare that they didn’t spend a Friday night or a Saturday together. Whether it was just hanging out at each other’s places or going out with or without friends, they usually did something. Which would be a million times better than what he was doing…alone.

So Craig, with nothing better to do, spent the entire day swinging the bat. He tried to ignore his angry and lonely thoughts. He tried to forget the way Tweek looked when he basically called him unfaithful. He tried to ignore the burning rage he had for Christophe.

If Tweek wanted to go out with him, then Craig would let him, no matter how much it bothered him. Even if they were “dating,” there was nothing saying that they couldn’t…break up so he could actually have something real with someone who wasn’t him.

Craig’s bat came around faster, the ball flying into the net and nearly knocking it over.

It wasn’t fair that he couldn’t have something real with him. He wanted to give that to Tweek in some way. He wanted Tweek to think it felt real. Them hanging out together, them going out together, them holding hands. Everything that they did as a couple, why couldn’t it be considered real?

Craig blinked down at his bat before setting up another ball on the tee again, realization slowly elbowing its way in. Craig meant everything he did with Tweek, enjoyed it. He loved being around the spastic blonde. He really liked holding Tweek’s hand; while they were walking down the halls or hanging out with their friends. He…he liked the small, stupid shit too like when Tweek would lean his head on his shoulder or when he would kiss Tweek’s cheek or giving him his letterman.

The image of Tweek wearing a letterman jacket with a name other than Tucker on the back bothered Craig to no end.

“God fucking damn it!” Craig’s bat came around hard and fast. The ball beamed into the net and his bat came around and hit him on his back. This was complete and utter bullshit. Why the fuck was this happening to him?

“Looks like your form is, ah, coming back. Maybe you’re g-getting out of your slump?”

Craig looked up, ignoring his sudden back pain, and saw Tweek standing on the porch of his backyard, Craig’s letterman jacket over his South Park High t-shirt. The blonde’s hair wasn’t covered by his usually beanie and was a wild mess which made Craig think that he hadn’t gotten any sleep last night, or less than he usually did, and immediately he felt bad. He was the one that usually helped Tweek sleep, but after last night’s argument, he probably didn’t want to talk to him.

“Um…” Craig gripped his bat and looked at the barrel. “Yeah. Feels like it.”

He watched Tweek nod, playing with the hem of his jacket again.

Craig couldn’t help himself. He dropped his bat and walked to where Tweek was standing and pulled him into a hug. He ducked slightly and buried his face in the crook of Tweek’s neck, feeling the blonde hair tickling his ear. “I’m sorry. It was a total dick thing for me to accuse you of shit like that without thinking about it. There’s no excuse, but I was just really fucking mad…” Craig trailed off.

He tried not to smile when he felt Tweek’s arms around him, because even though it was Tweek hugging him this was not the time to be smiling.

“It’s fine dude,” Tweek whispered.

Craig pulled back, looking at Tweek, “No, its not. Look…” This was killing Craig to just think about it, how the hell was he supposed to say it? He gripped Tweek’s waist gently, trying to steady himself so he could say it.

Craig let go of Tweek but, without thinking, he grabbed Tweek’s hand, something that he was just accustomed to doing to calm himself down. Immediately, a soothing wave of peace eased its way through Craig.

He looked at Tweek, ignoring the pains in his chest. “I…it’s not fair for us to keep doing this if you want to actually date people. If you want to date Christophe, I don’t want to be in the way of that.”

Tweek raised an eyebrow, before laughing at Craig. “Dude! I don’t want to date Christophe. G- gah, god!” He coughed into his hand lightly, trying to catch his breath. “I can’t stand the, ah, idea of dating someone who fl-flirts with danger so easily.”

Craig, despite the enormous light feeling in his chest at Tweek’s words, tried to get his point across. “Well, yeah, but if there are other people, too…”

Tweek shook his head and squeezed Craig’s hand. “I’m h-happy where I’m at. Fake relationship and all.”

Craig tried not to smile at his words, but it was impossible with Tweek standing there and looking at him like that. Of all the people, he chose Craig. Jesus fuck, Craig was in deep.

“N-now go shower or something man. Ah- the party is starting soon!”

Craig’s smile widened as he was pushed inside by the other. He glanced back to see Tweek picking up his bat for him and brushing off some of the dirt that was probably on it, his name, Tucker, staring back at him.

By the time they got there, the party was already in full swing. He put an arm around Tweek’s shoulders, bringing him close to his side. He knew that Tweek didn’t enjoy parties this size because there was a social pressure that he hated being in that came with parties this size. “Are you going to be okay?”

Tweek nodded, his shakes settling down when Craig’s arm made its way around him. He huddled further into the jacket. “Y-you’ll be with me r-right?”

Craig pulled him closer, he grabbed Tweek’s hand and twined the other’s fingers with his hand that was hanging off his shoulder. He allowed himself to relax a little before nuzzling his nose in Tweek’s crazy, soft blonde hair. “Of course,” he whispered into Tweek’s ear.

Craig was too close, too focused in being close to the blonde, being enveloped in a warmth that came from him and distracted him from the sharp wind blowing around them, to notice Tweek shiver at his simple response.

“Hey assholes, you coming to get in this shit or what?”

Craig dragged himself from Tweek’s warmth and smirked at Stan, trying not to glare daggers at his friend. “Yeah, shit face, we’re coming!“ He kept his arm around Tweek as they made their way inside Token’s house.

Stan laughed gripping Craig’s free hand because there is no way in hell he was letting go of Tweek with him being this close. "How’s it going man? You ready to let loose?”

“Not too loose. Coach’ll kill us if we go to practice with hangovers.”

Craig looked down at Tweek as he wrapped his arm around Craig’s waist, but Tweek wasn’t looking at him. Maybe he was nervous? Craig tightened his grip on Tweek’s hand before looking back to see Kyle joining them, standing behind Stan.

“Hey Tweek, Craig. How’s it going?” Kyle leaned on Stan’s back, his chin resting on his shoulder.

Tweek gave a small smile as Craig answered, “Just got here. Was gonna head to the kitchen for a beer. If there’s any left.”

Kyle nodded, grinning in response, “Should be plenty.”

Craig nodded and began to lead Tweek to the kitchen, moving people out of the way so that Tweek wouldn’t be jostled too much.

They reached the kitchen, unscathed, and Craig grabbed a few beers for them. Tweek reluctantly unwrapped his arm from Craig’s waist and took the offered beer silently. “What’s wrong?”

Tweek looked up at him, “I…didn’t know you had practice t-tomorrow.”

Craig took a long swig of his beer before looking over at Tweek. “Yeah, Coach called for a sudden Sunday practice yesterday.” They were rare so Craig didn’t mind, and he had the sneaking suspicion that his Coach knew about the party tonight and that was his reasoning behind the sudden practice call.

Craig watched Tweek look at his beer before sipping it slowly, looking uncertain about something. Craig thought for a moment before he knew what it was.

“Hey,” he said, his tone going soft. He waited until Tweek looked up at him. And, when he didn’t, Craig slipped his fingers under Tweek’s chin to get him to look up at him, carefully preventing the cold bottle from touching Tweek’s skin. He smiled softly, “I’m still spending the night with you. And we’re still ‘going out’ tomorrow. Practice is only going to be an hour or two.” There was no way Craig was going to let this get in the way of his “anniversary” with Tweek.

Tweek smiled and nodded, snuggling closer to Craig, still sipping at his beer. Craig’s heart fluttered and he took a long drink from his beer. He finished it off quickly and, before he knew it, a red solo cup of some mixture was pushed into his, now free, hand.

Clyde grinned at Craig before running off. He sniffed the cup, which reeked of alcohol, and sipped it. A strong taste of vodka and rum hit his tongue and slid down his throat. It stung his throat, but he enjoyed the taste and took another big gulp.

Immediately, he felt the buzz start to settle in from the high alcohol amount in the mixture.

Craig brought Tweek closer and nuzzled his face against his neck, enjoying the warmth and giggle that emitted from the other. “Th-that tickles,” Tweek murmured, elbowing Craig in the side.

Craig grinned and continued nuzzling. So long as Tweek wasn’t nervous, Craig was fine with whatever he had to do. “But it’s so warm…” Craig groaned, squeezing Tweek’s hand.

He could practically feel Tweek role his eyes, “Yeah, yeah dude. C-Come on.”

Tweek dragged Craig out of the kitchen that was starting to get crowded with people trying to find more alcohol.

All night, Craig was attached to Tweek’s side, his arm never left his shoulder and his hand never let go of Tweek’s. They talked to some people, mainly just Clyde, Token, Kenny, Butters, Stan and Kyle. Craig was happy to not see Christophe all night, his mood was dramatically affected as he and Tweek sat down on a chair together, Craig pulling him onto his lap quickly before he could try to sit somewhere else. There was too much vodka in his system, finishing two cups of whatever Clyde was making and starting his third beer, to care about what he was doing. Even if he was currently in an open room with his friends.

“Wh-what are you doing, dude??” Tweek whispered, twitching slightly in Craig’s lap as his cheeks flushed a bright red.

Craig tightened his arms around Tweek’s waist and buried his face in the crook of Tweek’s neck. “It’s what couples do, it’s fine.”

Really, all Craig wanted to do was hold him close. He wanted to have Tweek near him, show everyone that Tweek was with him, that Tweek wanted to be with him.

And he could, because Tweek wasn’t moving off of his lap. Instead, he held his beer, Craig thought it was his fourth one or something, as his other hand started carding through his black hair gently.

Craig practically purred as he leaned in closer to Tweek.

“D-dude. You are, hng, so drunk right now,” Tweek chuckled.

Craig breathed in deeply, the smell of coffee and alcohol filled his nostrils. Intoxicating, really, and Craig realized he wanted nothing more than to run his tongue and lips along Tweek’s neck and see if he could taste the coffee.

Craig’s grin widened, trying to ignore that train of thought. He squeezed Tweek’s side, causing the blonde to gasp. “If I were really drunk, I’d be tickling you. Because I know all your ticklish spots.” Craig pulled away from Tweek’s neck and pressed his fingers into his side again which made him jump closer to Craig. “Like that.”

Tweek tried to glare at the smirk that Craig was giving him, but he made it impossible because it was so rare that Craig would be so uncharacteristic. He was usually never like this except for very few times when the two of them were in private. So instead, he ran his fingers through his hair gently and wiggled closer. “You’re mean.”

“You’re just too easy to mess with,” Craig teased. He pecked Tweek’s check and tightened his hold on him, joking with him and laughing. The others were still around them, but it seemed that Craig and Tweek were off in their own little world.

They were just so comfortable with each other that it didn’t matter anymore where they were.

Craig was listening to Tweek explain his latest art project, a photograph shoot that he wanted Craig to model for ridiculously enough, and his head had been resting on Tweek’s shoulder as he stared at Tweek’s lips shaping the words that were stuttered with enthusiasm that could only be described as adorable. So it wasn’t his fault when he moved without really thinking about it.

Craig leaned forward a little bit and brushed his lips against the corner of the blonde’s mouth, his arms tightening around Tweek’s waist as he did so.

Tweek didn’t jump or yelp or do anything Tweek usually did when he was caught by surprise. Actually, he just flushed a very bright red and stuttered slightly before continuing on with what he was saying.

So, generally in his drunken state, this made Craig curious.

As Tweek continued to talk, Craig’s lips trailed down from the corner of Tweek’s mouth to his jawline, tracing the line of his jaw gently with his lips.

A thrill went through Craig as he heard Tweek’s breath catch in his throat, the stutters in his speech becoming more and more frequent as Craig continued. Once he reached his ear, Craig hesitated for a second before taking his earlobe between his teeth and pulling gently.

Craig’s thoughts were racing through his mind. Maybe that was too much. They had been fake dating for years, but they weren’t serious. No way could Tweek actually allow Craig to do this in public, right?

But he felt Tweek react, his fingers gripping his hair tightly as he tried to move closer to Craig, which seemed to be impossible at this point. The reaction sent Craig’s heart racing, placing light kisses on his ear before moving down.

He trailed a line of kisses from his ear to the base of his neck, moving the collar of his jacket aside and completely drowning out the noise around him and focusing only on the other boy in his arms and the small, wonderful reactions he was receiving for his actions.

Could he then…?

Before Craig could answer his question from earlier, they were interrupted by a loud voice cracking through their little bubble like a whip.

“Why, lovebirds, is zis our own private show?”

Craig felt his eyes narrow and a growl build up in his throat, which disappeared when he felt Tweek freeze in his arms. Oh no…

Craig relaxed his hold on Tweek in case the blonde wanted to bolt and started rubbing slowly along his waist line, his thumb sliding under his shirt as he tried to calm him down.

Meanwhile, Christophe looked at the rest of the occupants in the large living room that had been minding their own business until his outburst. “If I knew zis was going on, I would have arrived a lot sooner,” he announced, his voice carrying through the music and to the guests.

Tweek stood up slowly, trying not to make a scene, which was really hard for him as Craig could tell because he was unnaturally still, and began to walk out of the living room. His hand slid down Craig’s arm to his fingertips, a silent message that he wanted to be followed.

Craig stood up, quite steady for someone who drank nothing but vodka all night, and began to follow Tweek out of the room, passing Christophe silently. Thankfully, most of their classmates went back to partying instead of listening to Christophe’s words. That was lucky for Christophe because one more thing…

“Aww, is ze show over?”

Craig saw Tweek tense before walking faster, and Craig, before he could think, turned and punched Christophe in the jaw, sending the taller boy to the floor in one move. He glared down at the him, a dare in his eyes to even try saying something else, before moving to catch up to Tweek.

He found him in the guest bedroom they always stayed in together when they came over to Token’s place. He was huddled in the blankets, not shaking as badly as he could have been, and that made Craig relax slightly even if he was still sobering up after what happened.

He moved to go sit on the floor beside the bed, his back against the bed frame as he stared at the wall. He could feel the bed shaking slightly, but not unless he concentrated, which was hard because then he could feel the pain in his knuckles and it was hard to focus through two cups of rum and vodka.

After a few minutes, Craig spoke, “I’m sorry.”

It was silent for a few seconds before he heard Tweek’s whispered response, “Y-you sh-should be.”

Craig nodded, though he didn’t look up at Tweek. He knew that Tweek would reach for him when he was ready. Right now he just wanted another presence in the room. “I know.”

“I mean, du-dude! What were you…what were you, ah, thinking?”

Craig shrugged, still staring at the wall and decided to give an honest answer. “I was wondering if you tasted like coffee or not.”

Again, it was completely silent for a few moments, neither of them seemed to breathe. There was something here that Craig could feel underneath the haze of alcohol, something he felt briefly when he was swinging the bat all day. It wasn’t pain or anxiety. It wasn’t anger or jealously or worry. It was something else entirely, something that seemed to be hiding in the corner of the room until this moment, where it decided to peek out. And, to be honest, Craig was scared to look.

A hand reached down and ran through Craig’s black hair gently.

He closed his eyes at the touch, relaxing again under Tweek’s fingers.

Eventually, Craig joined Tweek on the bed. Both of them sat cross-legged with their knees gently touching each other. Neither of them said anything, simply looking at each other. Craig was staring at Tweek to judge if he was alright and Tweek was staring at Craig to judge what he meant by his words.

“Why?”

Craig met Tweek’s gaze evenly and leaned forward, one hand resting on the bed, the other was on Tweek’s thigh, but Tweek didn’t move, even if he was surprised. Their noses brushed and Craig smirked, “I’m curious.”

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the privacy they now had. Maybe it was because Craig really was curious. Or maybe it was that hidden reason that neither of them had yet approached.

All Craig knew was that there was a newfound confidence in his actions, a slight understanding that he wanted to do something now and that, no matter what he did, he would love to live with the price of his actions for the rest of his life. So long as Tweek was still there.

Craig leaned closer even further, his now messy hair brushing against Tweek’s cheek as he made his way to his neck, moving his jacket to expose the skin there. He moved slowly, giving Tweek nearly all the time in the world to move away if he wanted to.

But Tweek didn’t move, and Craig’s curiosity was getting the better of him.

He kissed the sensitive skin at the base of his neck, feeling Tweek shudder beneath him, seeing the bumps raise across his neck. Craig grinned even wider at the affect he had on the other. Why was that just so amazingly appealing?

Craig’s tongue darted out, long enough for Tweek to feel but not enough for Craig to taste him.

Tweek’s sharp intake of breath was incredible and Craig wanted more.

Craig traced Tweek’s collar bone with his tongue lightly, a hum emitting from the back of his throat.

The taste…was indescribable. It was a mixture of coffee and sweat but there was something about it that made it seem special.

Craig stopped at one point along the bone and sucked lightly.

Tweek groaned weakly, his hands coming up to grab Craig’s shirt.

Craig’s tongue swirled the lightly tinged patch of skin before sucking on it again, harder. Craig began memorizing the taste of Tweek’s skin along with the small breaths and noises that escaped Tweek’s own mouth. He wanted to remember the way Tweek’s grip tightened on him every time he sucked harder and the way Tweek quivered under his touch.

Craig pulled away, barely recognizing the fact he actually left a hickey on Tweek for the first time in the eight years they’ve been “dating.” He stayed there, hovering over Tweek’s body as he looked at him, both of them were breathing heavy and gazing at each other through cloudy eyes, their noses mere centimeters apart.

Tweek spoke first, “W-well?”

Craig realized he was at a loss for words. Tweek was too close, he couldn’t think clearly. Or was that the vodka? There was definitely a haze settling in and Craig had no idea where it came from.

So he licked his lips and said the first word that came to his mind, “Delicious.”

Tweek’s eyes followed his movement of his tongue and his cheeks tinged red at the statement.

Craig wanted to keep going. He wanted to taste more of him, see if the rest of the coffee addict tasted like coffee. He wanted to see if he could taste the coffee on his tongue.

They were both breathing heavy again, but with anticipation of what could happen. The air between them was hot and thick and Craig wanted to just lean forward…

Tweek’s hands tightened their grip on Craig’s shirt, pulling him forward slightly. Craig’s lips were tingling, he could feel Tweek’s mouth right in front of him, their breath mingling.

“Sh-should we?” Tweek’s lips brushed against his and Craig shivered at the brief contact. It felt like such a relief.

“Why shouldn’t we?”

Tweek let out a breath and Craig could smell the alcohol and coffee on his breath. Oh.

“Well,” Craig moved and his head fell forward and landed on Tweek’s shoulder, trying not to show the disappointment he felt. He had never felt this upset before over something, it was strange to say the least.

But Tweek didn’t move away from him and that made him feel a little bit better.

Instead, Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig, burrowing his own face in his neck. “S…sorry.”

Craig shook his head, “It’s not your fault, man. You’re right.” And, of course, Tweek was. Why should they do something like this now? When both of them were completely drunk and acting on what they feel. Craig was usually much better about this, even with all the vodka in his system. Why the hell was this being an issue now?

He refrained from sighing, he knew that was only going to make it worse on Tweek. He probably already thinks that he disappointed Craig in some way.

Craig pulled back and gave Tweek one of his most sincere smiles he could, the ones he rarely shared with anyone and only seemed to show the boy in front of him. “Let’s just go to sleep.”

“H-here? But we don’t have pajamas! And, ah, we weren’t invited! The- the party too! We can’t!”

Craig shook his head, pulling off his shoes and yanking his shirt up over his head. “We’ve slept in our boxers before. And the door has a lock on it. I’m not going to try and walk us home after drinking so much…especially with your parents there. God knows what your dad will say.” As it was, his parents were big supporters of their relationship, but maybe too big of supporters at times. Last time they went back to Tweek’s place slightly intoxicated, they were given more than enough condoms and just a little too much lube.

Tweek twitched as he turned away quickly when Craig stood up to slip out of his jeans and lock the door. Craig shrugged and locked it, he wasn’t going to let Tweek leave anyways, so, really, he had no choice. “It’ll be fine dude,” Craig stated, slowly making his way back the bed they always shared.

Always shared, it was no different than any other time. And it wasn’t going to be different this time around either.

Craig climbed into the bed, making himself comfortable under the blankets as he waited for Tweek.

Tweek just sat where Craig left him, staring at him before looking away, his cheeks tinging red. “Ah…f-fine.”

Craig tried to not feel like a pervert as he watched Tweek undress, which was hard because he _was_ watching Tweek undress. But it wasn’t because he was checking him out. Tweek had always been slender and slightly toned because he loves carving and that takes strength. He’s always had long legs and a small, very, very blonde trail of hair from his belly button to his underpants. That’s not different even if it was making him feel different.

Craig gripped the edge of the blanket slightly as he watched Tweek make his way across the room to put his letterman on the back of the desk chair. He was so careful about it, and Craig couldn’t understand why.

Tweek climbed in beside Craig, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor beside the bed. Craig glanced at the letterman again before looking at Tweek. His heart was pounding again.

Craig held his arms open, half expecting Tweek to dismiss him, but was pleasantly surprised to see him wiggle his way over to Craig.

Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek, nuzzling his face into his hair as he usually did when they were going to sleep together. And though Craig would probably never admit it, these were his favorite times of the week. Somehow, and it never fails, Tweek manages to calm down immensely when they were like this. It always upset Craig that Tweek couldn’t really sleep at times, the insomniac hardly cared because he had been with it for eighteen years. But Craig, who had only started getting to know more about Tweek when they started “dating” than he already did as a friend, hated it. He often found himself wishing he could just instantly cure him, allow him to get a few hours of sleep each night.

Craig started to run his fingers through Tweek’s hair, gently untangling the blonde hair that Tweek always managed to knot because of his constant habit of messing it up. It always amused Craig how Tweek could start the day with wild, untangled hair and would end it with a, still wild, but completely knotted look.

Tweek hummed, his eyes fluttering shut as he wiggled closer. His breathing was evening out and it seemed he was actually relaxing into Craig’s arms and the bed as he seemed to start falling asleep; probably because of the party and alcohol.

Craig could hear the party slowing down downstairs. Which was good considering most of the guys had practice tomorrow, and it would help Tweek sleep.

Craig glanced at the alarm clock, a few minutes after three in the morning. Practice was at seven, and he had set an alarm on his phone, he was sure he would wake up and get to practice on time. He was also sure that he would return before Tweek woke up; once Tweek fell asleep he usually slept a solid seven hours, at least.

Craig glanced down at Tweek. His breathing was even and he could see his eyes shifting beneath his eyelids, unrelaxed even in sleep.

But, beside that, he could see the tension and anxiety gone from his face. The worried lines were nothing but small wrinkles on his face. His mouth wasn’t in a thin line, but in a relaxed smile. Well, almost a smile.

Craig stared at him for a second, not really thinking about anything. Just…staring. This would be really weird for both of them if Tweek woke up, but Craig knew he wouldn’t.

His hand continued to move through Tweek’s hair, his fingers gently digging into the scalp as he went. He could feel Tweek’s breath ghosting across his neck and is smelled like coffee and just a little bit of beer from earlier.

The air around him was warm, which was strange because it should be freezing in the house, and he pulled Tweek a little closer to him on instinct. Tweek muttered something and tangled his legs with Craig’s.

Craig looked back at Tweek, feeling his face heat up. Suddenly, he was very nervous, his heart was racing in his chest and his stomach was squirming in an almost pleasant but still annoying way.

He glanced down at Tweek’s neck, noticing the red splotch stand out against Tweek’s skin in stark comparison. A bright red splotch.

Craig couldn’t help but feel proud actually. Tweek let him do that. Tweek wanted him to do that. Otherwise he wouldn’t have just let him, right?

He could also feel his pride settling in. _He_ got to do that. In all the years they’ve been “together,” Tweek never once showed signs of going off with others and doing things like that. He stayed with Craig through all of it, just like Craig had chosen to stay with him.

It was silent for a few minutes, before he heard someone falling outside. Probably someone from the party trying to go back home.

Tweek snuggled closer and Craig wrapped the blanket around him tighter.

He was going to have to make it up to Tweek for their argument before. He still felt like complete shit about that, even if Tweek had forgiven him easily. It wasn’t fair to just accuse him of doing something like that. Craig sighed, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Tweek’s forehead before tucking Tweek’s head under his chin and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Practice had been near shit because half the team was sporting hangovers and the other half was still wasted and their coach wasn’t happy that most of them came to the field half an hour late and half dressed. Of course, the reason for this was the party, but it didn’t help that Sunday was their only day to relax during the week after hard practices all week. So half the team was always fucked up on a Sunday.

Craig was part of that half today. Not because he woke up late - he actually woke up to his alarm this morning - but because he was having a difficult time…ah, getting out of bed…or untangling himself from Tweek.

He woke up with his arms wrapped around Tweek’s waist and their legs tangled together like they fell asleep last night. But their positioning was a little too intimate for Craig to ignore the embarrassment and butterflies he was feeling. Tweek’s arms were wrapped around Craig’s neck loosely and his face was right in front of Craig’s. Blonde hair was everywhere and it was all Craig could see when he opened his eyes besides Tweek’s face.

When he looked down, Craig’s heart practically melted, which was hard to do on a regular basis, but Tweek had that power on him.

Tweek was close, closer than he had been last night Craig was sure, and he had a small smile on his face, something that was so rare to see on Tweek when he was sleeping in general that Craig didn’t want to move and miss it.

Now that he was slightly more sober and his thoughts weren’t clouded by the alcohol, Craig’s thoughts started running through his mind again. His eyes zeroed in on Tweek’s lips, pink and slightly parted. He wanted to press his lips to those, just to see what it felt like. He bet they were soft, bet they tasted like coffee. Craig wasn’t much for coffee, but fuck if he didn’t want to try it from the other boy.

Tweek groaned at that moment and tightened his arms around Craig, bringing him impossibly closer. Craig froze as Tweek’s face got closer to his own, his heart stuttering in his chest.

Craig knew he had practice, knew he had to leave soon to make sure that he and the rest of the team weren’t late, but at the moment he didn’t really give two fucks.

Instead, Craig stayed in their warm bed, staring at Tweek while he slept, as creepy as that fucking sounded. Which, in the end, made him late because he didn’t start moving until he heard the others moving around the house.

Trying to get out of bed was another problem. He tried to extract himself from Tweek without waking him and keeping him under the blanket. But, of course with Tweek, that wouldn’t work.

“C-Craig?” he murmured, blinking slowly up at him.

“Yeah, practice.” Craig leaned down and ran his fingers through Tweek’s hair gently. “Just go back to sleep. I’ll be back soon.”

Tweek blinked up at him again, before nodding slowly and curling back under the blanket.

Craig tried to fight the urge, but couldn’t, and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead before leaving.

And that was on his mind the entire practice. Coach wasn’t happy with him to say the least.

“That was a rough practice,” Stan complained, shrugging out of his practice uniform, which was hard for him because he had Kyle leaning on his shoulder, half asleep with his red curly hair poking out from under his cap.

“It was only rough because you assholes wanted to party so hard the night before,” Token grumbled. “And you’re all coming back to help clean up my place.”

The entire team groaned and Craig rolled his eyes. Of course he’ll help, but he was more interested in getting back to Tweek to see if he slept anymore while he was gone.

Clyde shrugged into his t-shirt beside Craig, whispering, “So, what happened last night with Tweek?”

Craig glanced at Clyde before pushing some more things into his duffel bag. “Nothing happened.”

Clyde cocked his head in that annoying way he always did when he was getting ready to push for answers. “Really? Because Christophe’s black eye says otherwise.”

Kenny jumped at that moment, wiggling his eyebrows, “Yeah, no hero sex or anything like that? I mean, the knight in shinning armor took out the bad guy, right?”

Craig pushed his glove into his bag a little more forceful than necessary as he heard some snickers around him. Honestly, with the way that guy had been acting like a douche, he didn’t really care if he had a black eye or not that was Craig’s fault. Craig didn’t even know if he came to practice or not.

It was entirely Craig’s fault, he knew that, but he couldn’t help it. Christophe knew Tweak was taken, he knew that he was with Craig. So why the hell would he make a move on him? And he knew Tweek was socially awkward, he couldn’t handle pressure. To call them out like that last night was completely fucked up.

Craig stared at his bag for a second before slinging it over his shoulder. But if Christophe hadn’t said anything, and Tweek let him keep going, would he have been able to stop himself? And they were in a room full of people at the time, too.

So maybe Christophe did them a favor. Craig could feel his cheeks heating up at the thought of what happened when they were alone. What would Tweek have done if Craig had done that to him around all those people?

Craig froze. He left a mark on Tweek. Something everyone was going to be able to see.

“What’s wrong?” Clyde looked at him as Token came up to meet them, gathering everyone behind them.

Craig scoffed, trying to play off his embarrassment. Tweek was going to kill him. “I’m fine. We have a lot to clean up, we should get going. I have plans.”

Kyle and Stan made their way to them, Stan wiggling his eyebrows. “Oh yeah, isn’t it a special day?”

“Oh yeah, dude! Isn’t it like…uh,” Clyde trailed off, trying to count on his fingers.

“Eight years,” Craig finished for him.

He heard all the guys whistle behind him, appreciating what he had said. They were supposed to go out, maybe eat and catch a movie. Just really, chill like they usually did. But Craig was looking forward to today more than he had in the past. He really wanted to go out and show them off, show that long term things do last. And, even though it still embarrassed him a bit, he was going to have that mark on his neck to go along with it and Craig was extremely proud of it.

Tweek would kill him if he told him that.

Craig smirked to himself, his hand tightening on the strap of his bag. Maybe he should tell him, just to see him stutter out a response and hit him on the arm, the way he usually did when he got too flushed to respond to what Craig had said. He should really check to make sure Tweek was okay though, and not going fucking crazy because of what he did.

Nonetheless, it was…strange. Craig was excited, thrilled, for their date tonight.

Date. That was a word they threw around, a word that seemed to not mean a lot when they were going about their day, but now- well, now it felt like something different. Something new entirely.

The house was actually pretty fucking trashed and Craig was surprised that he didn’t notice it this morning.

“Alright dudes,” Craig looked over to see Kyle gathering everyone, of course because he always made the most sense, as Token tried not to freak out at the mess of his house. Craig patted his shoulder before listening to Kyle divide the tasks between the baseball team.

With all of them here, it was going to be easy to clean up this mess. The only problem would be getting rid of the stragglers that were still inside the house from last night, Craig was sure most of their class was still inside, sleeping off last night’s party.

While everyone started going off doing their jobs assigned to them, Craig made his way upstairs to their…um, the room he stayed the night in with Tweek…

Okay, so this was getting really weird.

Craig shook his head and opened the door slowly and quietly, careful to make sure he didn’t wake up Tweek.

He peeked into the room and noticed a small lump in the middle of the bed, small movements coming from the bulge of blankets. Craig smiled, closing the door behind him.

He made his way to the bed and froze at what he saw, his heart clenching slightly at the sight. Tweek was covered up in the blanket still, curled beneath it, but what he had over him underneath the blanket was what warmed Craig in the strangest way.

Tweek was wrapped in Craig’s letterman, gripping the collar of the jacket tightly in his hand. There was a small smile on his face as shifted slightly to burry himself deeper in the bed so only the top half of his face and his wild hair was visible.

Craig tried not to smile like an idiot as he moved closer. He could hear the others moving around downstairs where the main scene of the party was at. He could hear the chatting and the trash bags moving around. Despite the fact that he knew should be helping, Craig wanted more than anything to just curl up next to him again and forget the rest of the day. But, if he didn’t wake up Tweek, he would sleep until noon and he wouldn’t feel good later on during the day. And Craig was positive that Tweek wouldn’t appreciate his sweaty self right now.

He set his bag at the foot of the bed and moved to Tweek, his hand running through his blonde hair gently. Tweek hummed lightly, moving closer to Craig’s hand as he clutched the letterman tighter.

Craig leaned down and brushed his lips against Tweek’s forehead softly, lingering for a moment. Craig held his breath for a moment as he hovered over Tweek. He didn’t want to move; he didn’t want to wake him up either. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep.

He pulled away slightly, realizing that he should move before he did something else that was stupid, and looked at Tweek’s closed eyes. “Tweek,” Craig whispered. His hand moved to cup Tweek’s cheek as he whispered his name again, “Tweek.”

Tweek blinked slowly, hazel eyes coming into focus before he looked up at Craig.

Craig noticed that he was only a few centimeters away from Tweek’s face, and Craig never really noticed how hazel Tweek’s eyes were. They were orange and brown, with flecks of green spread throughout them. They were bright and shinning, even with Tweek half asleep.

“Craig?” Tweek murmured, rubbing his eyes.

He turned his head and his nose touched Craig’s and Craig reared back, trying not to blush at the lame contact.

“Yeah.” Craig scratched the back of his neck. He glanced at Tweek, who was sitting up and yawning, the letterman pooling around his stomach as he sat up.

Craig tried not to focus his gaze on Tweek’s arms, whose flexing was actually very distracting for some reason, and the sunlight bathing him was just catching all the right tones and he could remember running his hand up and down that arm a few times. He could pinpoint where he would brush his fingers to make Tweek twitch the most and where he knew that Tweek was comfortable with the most. He would sigh softly then curl into Craig as he relaxed and finally stopped worrying about other things that he shouldn’t have to care about.

Tweek stretched and Craig felt his face heat up as he looked away before Tweek could catch him staring. That would not be something that he thinks Tweek would be okay with.

“Uh…” Craig reached into his bag and pulled out the first clean shirt he came in contact with. “Put this on. I’ll go get you some breakfast. Everyone’s cleaning so you should stay here.”

He vaguely saw Tweek nod, still trying to wake up as he gripped Craig’s shirt in one hand.

Craig left the room, closing the door behind him quietly.

“So how’s the boyfriend?”

Craig nearly jumped out of his pants as he turned around, trying to minimalize the emotions on his face before they could be read.

He saw Kenny leaning against the wall, a trash bag in one hand as he played with the cap on his head with the other.

“Boyfriend?” Craig whispered, he tried to catch his breath and keep his tone level without making it seem that way or making it obvious.

Kenny raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, boyfriend? Tweek? The dude you’ve been dating for so fucking long that you are basically a single fucking entity at this point?” He scoffed, “Even if you guys still seem to be at the first base level.”

Craig tried, and failed, to keep the blush off his face. He nodded at Kenny, rubbing his nose before looking past Kenny to the stairs, “I’m actually about to go get him something to eat. He just woke up. He’ll be wanting his coffee.”

Kenny nodded thoughtfully, watching Craig walk by him before deciding, unfortunately, to follow him. “Breakfast in bed on the day of your anniversary. How fucking sweet is that?”

Craig shook his head, trying to ignore Kenny and focus on getting some coffee and toast. That’s what he’ll want after a night of drinking. Hopefully he’s not hungover, because then he’ll want to go home and they can’t until the guys leave.

Craig made the stuff quickly, avoiding his teammates that were cleaning up and the left over red solo cups that littered the, usually pristine, kitchen. Kenny followed him every inch of the way, hovering over him as if he was waiting for Craig to let some shit slip or something.

When they finally reached the stairs, Craig was starting to get annoyed. Careful of the coffee, he turned on Kenny. “Dude, what?”

Kenny shrugged, grinning up at him. “I was just wondering when you, the fucking sappiest of saps, was going to let the ‘L’ word slip.”

Craig’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Lineout?”

Kenny nearly dropped his bag, “Holy shit, no dude! I’m talking about love!”

Craig desperately tried to keep his emotions in check. Had he really been that obvious? Shit…did that mean Tweek could tell or that he was going to find out? “What? Why would that pop up?”

Kenny shook his head, pulling the bill of his cap, “Really? You guys have been dating for, what, eight years is what you said? It doesn’t look like you’ve told him, and you really fucking should.”

“That is actually none of your fucking business man,” Craig rolled his eyes and continued climbing up the stairs.

“Maybe,” Kenny agreed, following up the rest of the flight. “But, I mean, it’s obvious, especially after last night, that you two care a lot about each other.” He stopped at the top step, watching Craig continue to the door without him before shaking his head and walking back down the stairs to the kitchen.

Craig opened the door and found Tweek out of bed and gathering his clothes from the party in nothing but the shirt Craig had tossed him, which turned out to be his jersey, half buttoned and his boxers. He perked up and grinned, spotting the coffee and toast in Craig’s hands, making his way over to him and taking the coffee from him. He held it gingerly in his hands and sipped, sighing as he swallowed the bitter drink.

Why was that actually really fucking adorable now?

What was he thinking? That’s always been cute.

Craig tried not to sigh again, trying to keep his emotions in check, which was really fucking annoying because that had never been a problem before. He just chose not to notice these things because…well. Because he cared for Tweek more than he thought he did.

Craig tried, in vain, not to stare at the obvious hickey he left Tweek the night before and how fucking ridiculously adorable this kid looked in his jersey. Seriously, this wasn’t fair on Craig’s heart at this point.

Tweek smiled up at him, “Thanks, man.” He sipped at the coffee again, before nibbling on a piece of toast.

Even if he was proud of it, Craig really should apologize to him. It wasn’t fair to Tweek to just have done that because he wanted to.

“Look, Tweek. About the – um…”

Tweek shook his head, setting down his coffee and wringing his hands in front of him, “D-don’t worry about it. I – gah, um don’t really m-mind it that much.” Craig watched as one hand went up to touch the dark spot on his neck and he had the sudden urge to make more, to spot Tweek everywhere.

Craig reached forward and ran his hand over Tweek’s neck, brushing his fingertips against the hickey lightly before withdrawing his hand when he saw Tweek shiver, not wanting to cause him discomfort. He scratched the back of his neck and looked at the ground, “I’m still sorry. I don’t- I didn’t…” Craig sighed, his hand falling to his side. He didn’t know what to say at this point. Craig wasn’t _really_ sorry about it, and Tweek was okay with it…for now. And it was literally im-fucking-possible to try and concentrate right now with Tweek looking the way he did right now.

Tweek surprised him though, he smiled and took Craig’s hand in his own. Craig could feel his heart at the point of exploding in his chest. Why was this so excruciatingly wonderful? For Tweek to just take his hand and give him a smile like that? The type of fucking smile that was making his knees weak and made his face flush.

Tweek threaded his fingers between Craig’s, still smiling up at him. “I-it’s fine.”

Before Craig could respond, someone knocked on the door. “Craig?” It sounded like Clyde. “We need help cleaning something up downstairs.”

Craig grunted, his eyes still on Tweek, “I’ll be out in a sec.”

Tweek smiled wider before letting go of his hand and making his way back to the bed. He picked up the letterman and draped it over his shoulders and went back to sipping his coffee.

Again, Craig found it incredibly unfair how fucking adorable Tweek looked in his boxers with Craig’s letterman and Craig’s jersey on him.

“You better g- gah, go,” Tweek murmured, playing with a piece of toast.

Craig nodded and made his way to the door. “I’ll be done soon, then we can go to your place. Then we can go out.”

Tweek nodded, the hint of a smile playing at his lips. “Su-sure.”

Craig left quickly, never before this eager to clean a house after a party.


	4. Chapter 4

By late afternoon, Craig was nearly done getting ready to take Tweek out, who was waiting downstairs with his sister. He’d never felt so nervous in his life, which was fucking ridiculous! He’d been out with Tweek a million times before, and never once did it feel like his insides were going to twist themselves up like they were now.

He knew it was because he was starting to feel a little different about Tweek than he had felt before. And, to be honest, he’s an idiot for not seeing Tweek; like actually seeing him. How fucking gorgeous he was. How amazing and smart he was. Craig always knew that Tweek was attractive and smart, but he never really _saw_ it, not like that. Not like he should have. The last eight years felt like a near waste because he was just so blind to everything.

There was no way he was going to be able to keep his cool tonight, but he had to try. This was their eighth year together and their last year in South Park. Who knew what was going to happen next year between the two of them?

Craig rummaged through his closest, trying to decide what would be the best thing to wear. Tweek was wearing some very clean jeans, which was amazing for him because his pants usually always had paint on them, and a nice t-shirt with his letterman on again. Craig smiled again, he was really enthralled Tweek was wearing his letterman as much as he was…even if it’s only been a few days.

God, his face was going to hurt from smiling so much.

He finally found a decent blue button up shirt, where he rolled the sleeves up his forearms, and some black jeans in his dresser. He slipped on his Vans and ran a hand through his chullo-less head; after what happened on Friday, he completely forgot he had left it in Tweek’s locker and didn’t even bother to grab it.

Craig sighed, staring at his reflection in the mirror behind his door. He didn’t look half bad, his forearms showing and his hair looking windswept and actually cool, he looked pretty good. Not that he thought Tweek would really care, but something made him want to look good for tonight.

Voices carried up to him from downstairs, his sister still keeping Tweek occupied while he got ready.

How long had he even been up there? Craig felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he made his way downstairs. Hopefully Tweek didn’t notice that Craig was acting weird. He liked Tweek, he knew that now, he liked him a lot, but he didn’t want anything to change between them. He loved what he had with Tweek, even if it was fake, but he didn’t want that to change because he was being an idiot and making Tweek uncomfortable.

“Ready to go?” he asked, interrupting whatever his sister and Tweek were talking about.

Tweek jumped up, apologizing to Craig’s sister, before reaching for Craig’s hand.

As they made their way to Craig’s car, he noticed Tweek’s eyes settle on him, his gaze traveling over his body, from his feet to his hair, before a slight red tinged his cheeks.

“What?”

Tweek shook his head, shrugging himself further into the letterman, “N-nothing.”

Craig opened the door for Tweek, earning a look from the other as he climbed into the car. Okay, maybe that was a little too far.

Opening the driver’s seat, Craig tried to compose himself, “So, where do you want to go?”

Tweek twirled his thumbs around each other, “I-isn’t it your, um, turn to pick?”

Craig started the car and looked over at Tweek, who promptly turned to look out the window. That was not normal by their standards.

“What happened?”

He jumped, his eyes darting around the car. As if that wasn’t suspicious. “N-nothing!”

Craig rose an eyebrow and looked at him. His eyes darted in his direction a few times, but his gaze never stayed there for long. He could see the small twitches beneath the jacket that only happened when he got really nervous. “Something must have happened.”

“Y- gah! You’re sister…ah, she saw.”

“Saw what?”

More darting and twitching. He was horrible at trying to avoid things sometimes, though that only made it easier for Craig to get him to talk more. “M-my neck.”

Craig’s cheeks flushed at his words. Never, in the eight years had they been doing this, had he had to deal with something as awkward as this might be.

Though, really, he didn’t really care. Just another person knowing that Tweek and him were a thing.

Craig stared at the steering wheel as he asked, “What did she say?”

He could practically hear Tweek’s nervous twitching now. “Sh-she saw and pointed it, ah, out. And asked wh-why she had, hng, never seen that o-on me before.”

Craig tried his hardest not to laugh; he could only imagine how awkward that would have been for Tweek to go through. He’s actually surprised that he didn’t faint at all during the whole ordeal. “What did you tell her?”

“A-ah…! I, ah, told her that, um, you’ve never, gah, l-left them in visible places.”

Craig froze, processing what Tweek said, before bursting into laughter. The idea of Tweek, adorable, twitchy, stuttering _Tweek_ saying any of that to his middle school sister was a riot.

“Wh-why are you laughing!?”

Tweek was glaring at him, sort of. Actually, he just looked confused above everything but fuck if it wasn’t funny to him. “Sorry dude,” Craig breathed. He tried to control his laughter, reaching over to grab Tweek’s hand to try and calm him down. “It’s just funny.”

“It’s not!”

Craig looked at him, “It kinda is.”

Tweek stared at him, his hand playing with the bottom of the letterman, before his hand tightened around Craig’s.

“Why did you say that by the way?”

His hand tightened around Craig’s, his eyes widening, “Ah! Dude, I p-panicked!”

Craig leaned close to Tweek, a smirk on his face, his lips brushing against Tweek’s cheek to the corner of his lips, “So then, since we’re at eight years, do I get to leave some more marks?”

The small gasp that the blonde elicited was definitely worth it, and the small punch in the arm from his free hand. He stuttered, and Craig could feel his jaw twitching beneath his lips as he chuckled. Fuck, Craig wanted nothing more than to just lean forward a little more and taste coffee.

It was very quiet in the car all of a sudden, Craig finally noticed. His eyes shifted upwards, noticing Tweek’s hazel eyes focused on him, wide at the realization of how close the two of them actually were.

There was no movement, Craig couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Something in Tweek’s eyes made him freeze where he was, feeling his cool breath on his mouth as Tweek breathed. Shivers racked through Craig and he could feel Tweek’s fingers twitching lightly in his grip. “How about now?”

They both knew what he meant by his question. He had no idea why he had said that, what on Earth compelled him to say anything at that moment to remind them of last night and what they had done. Especially because Craig could remember the taste so vividly, something that was beginning to encompass his entire train of thought.

What surprised him though was Tweek’s reaction.

Tweek gave him a half smirk, his hazel eyes shining slightly in the setting sunlight, “Let’s see wh-where the night takes us.”

It was a response that took Craig by complete surprise, but fuck he would love to see that fucking sexy ass, confident smirk on him again, a million times.

Craig grinned in response, choosing to lean back into his seat and start the car before he did something embarrassingly stupid. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

As he pulled out of the driveway, asking again where Tweek would like to eat, his thoughts were racing through his mind. Did that mean Tweek wanted it to happen? It had to, possibly wanted it as much as he did. Craig tried to keep his emotions in check again, the last thing he wanted was Tweek to see how excited and nervous he was getting because of his words.

They ended up eating at Tweek’s favorite restaurant in town. It was slightly expensive, but Craig had already saved up enough money beforehand thinking that they would go somewhere like this. Which was a great idea, as Tweek fully enjoyed himself, his paranoia almost completely gone in the small restaurant. Craig was happy to see him not glaring at the food or constantly checking over his shoulder to see if people would sneak up on them.

He’s being repetitive, but being around Tweek was so easy for Craig. He didn’t have to talk or try to be emotional in this relationship that they had going on, which isn’t exactly what he could say when he’s with Clyde or Token or the other guys. Tweek didn’t expect him to try so hard, a refreshing thought when he was always around people who just had to be so full of emotions and words.

So there were moments of silence for them, but they were comfortable. And then there weren’t because Craig just needed to see Tweek laugh or hear him say something, anything, to get the little movements and twitching he loved seeing.

By the time they were done, Tweek had calmed down tremendously. It was like he wasn’t even himself anymore; there was no twitching, no darting eyes, hardly any stuttering. He was worry free of what was usually always bothering him.

To see him so relaxed, not to mention happy and small in the jacket, made Craig really fucking happy in a way that shouldn’t be allowed.

They decided to take a walk in the park before going to see the new Star Wars movie, seeing as the earliest ticket showing they could get last minute was actually at ten in the evening.

They held hands and walked around Stark’s Pond, ignoring the masses that were out tonight and the adults cooing over them and how adorable they were being. It wasn’t as cold as it had been lately, which Craig couldn’t tell if it was because of the actual weather or if it was because of the guy beside him, but Tweek kept the letterman on huddling into it whenever a breeze pushed through the trees surrounding the pond.

Craig wrapped his arm around Tweek’s waist, keeping their hands clasped and bringing Tweek closer as Tweek laughed at whatever it was that Craig had just said, not that he could really remember what it was that he had said.

He grinned at Tweek, enjoying the smile that he had on his lips and the creases in the corners of his eyes and the way his eyes actually seemed to dance as he laughed at his jokes. It was fucking beautiful, man.

They opted to sit on a bench at the edge of the pond; Tweek’s hand slipped from Craig’s as he dragged his arm to wrap around his shoulders. They sat close to each other, their hips and legs touching, as Tweek leaned his head on his shoulder, the cool, puffy sleeve of his letterman brushing against Craig’s bare arm.

Craig noticed that everyone was still trying to keep them in their line of sight; this town was still nosy as fuck. He picked up his free arm and flipped everyone off before ignoring them.

Tweek chuckled while they stared out across the shallow pond as the night began to engulf them. It was quiet between the two of them for a few minutes, and Craig, despite his distraction sitting right beside him, began to think back to what Kenny had been telling him earlier.

Love, huh?

He glanced at Tweek, who was staring at the pond with one of those tiny smiles that he often had when he was not usually paranoid and actually feeling peaceful.

Did that mean he was alright around him now? Craig knew that Tweek was always more relaxed around him, but to the point where his paranoia seemingly disappears?

The idea that he could be the cause of that definitely made him feel proud and, in a way, relieved. And very, very happy.

Maybe…maybe he was in love. Craig loved Tweek. He cared about, wanted to protect him, wanted him to himself and not let anyone have him.

It was like an entire weight had shifted inside him. He’d heard about people accepting and falling in love and realizing and explaining how it always made them feel like a new person. Or how it would take them days or weeks to understand what was happening to them. But Craig understood and he accepted it and he was pretty sure that he was still the same person.

Kenny was right…it was obvious. It was all in front of him, it’s been in front of him for the past eight years. Craig was just too scared to look. But now it was out from its hiding place in the corner and he was going to embrace it.

“So,” Craig breathed out, “Eight years huh?”

Tweek nodded, smiling at his hands in his lap, “Y-yeah. That’s, hng, a long time…”

Craig could feel time slowing down around them. Tweek turned his head to look up at him. His eyes were wide and bright as he stared up at him. Craig could feel every part of their bodies that were pressed against each other and how close they actually were, how close Tweek’s face was to his.

The air between them was thick from their heavy breaths. Craig leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Tweek’s. He didn’t try to take more than that, he just wanted to enjoy this peace with him.

Tweek smiled, curling into Craig’s side further as he tittered happily. “Th-they don’t leave, d…do they?” he asked, his eyes not leaving Craig’s.

Craig grinned, “Unfortunately not. But who gives a shit about them, huh?”

There was a short silence, Tweek seemed to be looking for something from Craig, a reaction of some kind that Craig, obviously, wasn’t giving him.

“Wh-?”

Tweek leaned forward, brushing his lips against Craig’s gently and slowly, pulling away before Craig could fully process he was being kissed. He chased his lips as Tweek moved back, placing distance between them with a small smile on his face.

Craig groaned, wrapping his arms around Tweek’s waist under the jacket in an attempt to bring him closer.

“S-slow down, man,” Tweek chuckled, his hands coming up to Craig’s chest.

Tweek’s hands slid up from Craig’s chest to his neck, his fingertips drawing torturous lines of goosebumps across his skin until he reached his hair and started twirling his fingers with the short black hairs at the edge of Craig’s hairline.

Craig shivered, tightening his arms around Tweek. He leaned down and trailed small kisses across Tweek’s cheek and jawline.

“Cr…ah, Craig,” Tweek breathed.

Craig stopped, pulling away from him. His heart was pounding in his ears and he could feel his stomach flipping around.

“Tweek…I need to say something,” Craig whispered. He didn’t dare talk any louder because he was afraid eavesdroppers would pick up something and also that his voice would embarrassingly and amazingly crack which is something that happens to him often in rare times of stress.

Wide hazel eyes gazed up at him, a question floating in their surface.

“I- um…” Craig gulped, trying to gather himself and actually _say the fucking words_. “Tweek. You- I…!”

Before he could stutter any further, Tweek pressed his lips to Craig’s gently, furthering the short wiring of his brain and shutting every other thought down and Craig could really only think about Tweek pressing himself against him.

It was short and shy and very fucking sweet and amazing. Craig could barely handle it, it was everything he was expecting and more, as cliché as that sounded. He didn’t fucking care.

“I know.”

And fuck if that didn’t launch him into the sky to swim among the stars. His heart was racing and the smile on his face was huge and it hurt his cheeks. There was also a sense, a feeling, of rest and peace and happiness in him. And it was all because of the person sitting in front of him.

He still wanted to say it though.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Tweek grinned, his arms tightening around Craig’s neck as he pressed his forehead to the other’s. “I…l-love you too,” he murmured.

Craig’s heart was soaring, but he didn’t say anything. It was a quiet peaceful moment between them; they ignored those around them who were gawking at them and focused on each other.

Craig couldn’t believe it. It took him a while, literally eight fucking years, to realize he was truly happy, fucking in _love_ , with this guy, and here he was, already knowing how he felt. Tweek really did know Craig.

“Well,” Craig whispered. He hated to interrupt the moment, but Tweek would be upset if they had missed the movie. “We should go or we’re going to miss your movie. And we both know how much you’re _dying_ to see lightsabers again.”

The flush of Tweek’s cheeks was incredibly adorable as he looked up at Craig and tried to glare at him, the mention of Tweek’s cinematic obsession was always something he was sort of embarrassed about, even if Craig found it endearing. “Star Wars is a stroke of cinematic genius. I’m not going just for the lightsabers.”

Craig leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Tweek’s lips, just because he fucking could. “Oh, that must be me then.”

Tweek, still flustered and taken by surprise from the sudden public affection, stuttered but could not respond. He grabbed Craig’s hand and began to lead him back to his car, and Craig smiled, knowing it was because he really didn’t want to miss the movie.

The movie was great, but no spoilers. There were plenty of lightsabers to satiate Craig’s thirst and Tweek was completely happy with the movie, going on and on about the musical score and the parallels and the new characters and the possibilities of the plotline for the future movies.

It was amazing, to be honest. These were one of the few times that Tweek would go off on a long winded speech with few stutters and pauses between talking. By this point, he knew that Craig was listening and won’t interrupt him.

That’s how it was the entire car ride back to Tweek’s place for a last minute sleep over. Craig drove and listened to him drone on about the movie, definitely more interested in how animated his…boyfriend – was he? – than what he had to say about the movie they just saw.

Craig parked in Tweek’s driveway, like he always did when he came over, and watched Tweek as he continued to explain his favorite parts of the movie and their impact based on the last six movies.

He stared at Tweek, watching the way his arms moved around, looking slightly odd because of the sleeves of the jacket, as he began to describe the fight scenes and the way his fingers seemed to flutter because his natural twitching was leaking into his detailed description.

He grinned as Tweek stuttered to a halt, “Wh-what?”

Craig shook his head, “Nothing dude, you were just getting into one of your zones and I was watching.” He set his arm on the steering wheel and leaned on his hand. “Go ahead, I’m listening.”

“O-okay, smartass. I’m, ah, done.” Tweek grinned at Craig, punching his arm lightly.

“Good.”

Craig leaned forward, taking Tweek’s chin in his hand, holding him in place as he met his lips again in a kiss. He wanted to do that the entire movie, but Jesus he wouldn’t have heard the end of it if interrupted one second of that movie for Tweek.

He didn’t have any expectations for Tweek, nor did he wish to push Tweek too far. He hated making Tweek do things he did not want to do.

So the kiss was light, simple, gentle. His hand came up to cup Tweek’s cheek tenderly in a way to keep him close, not wishing for this perfect moment to end.

Tweek actually seemed to have the same thoughts in mind as his arms slowly wrapped around Craig’s neck, the cool sleeves making Craig shiver slightly. Tweek pulled away, his lips tantalizingly close to Craig’s in a way that was driving him insane.

His eyes were still close as Tweek spoke softly, “I didn’t th-think this would, hm, ever happen.”

Craig grinned against Tweek’s mouth as Tweek began to run his constantly twitching fingers through Craig’s hair. “I didn’t think so either. Eight years of missing out, huh?”

The soft noise that came from Tweek was adorable, something between a groan and a whine, that only he could actually pull off. “I know dude…”

Craig pressed a few soft kisses against Tweek’s lips, all of them brief, sweet touches, before pulling away entirely. He looked at Tweek, his bright, hazel eyes were wide as he met his gaze shyly, and smiled. “We should get inside before your parents come out and start hounding us about safe sex.”

He paused, looking over Tweek and winked, “Maybe we could do with that talk now.”

Tweek’s eyes went wide and Craig could feel his fingers tighten in his hair slightly before he saw Tweek’s cheeks flush, “B-but…! Gah, dude! I- you- !”

“Tweek,” Craig whispered, holding back his chuckle at the other’s reaction, “Relax, I’m kidding.” His hand gently traced Tweek’s jawline, getting the blonde to shut his mouth from the small stuttering noises that he was emitting. “But I do want to know, will you be my boyfriend? For real this time?”

Tweek’s face broke into a wide grin, his eyes glittering like the stars outside. “I’d l-love that,” he murmured, his face flushing cutely as his fingers began to twitch against Craig’s scalp again.

Craig was over the moon. His heart was racing and he swore he would be flying into space if Tweek didn’t have his arms around him. “Let’s break the eight-year record for this one then, alright?”

Tweek nodded eagerly, moving forward to capture Craig’s lips again fervently.

It was at that moment that thought crossed Craig’s mind: Tweek did taste like the best coffee he had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I hope you all enjoyed that. It was supposed to be a short one-shot, but it started getting really long so I decided to break it up into smaller pieces, haha. It was fun to write this! And now that I'm back at my apartment, I shall be writing my other stories as well as SP because its super fun and chill to write for. My SP tumblr (jewish-daywalker.tumblr.com) will have a lot of my drabbles and stuff. Check out some of the writing there if you're interested! I'm going to be working on another story/au that I'm really excited for!
> 
> See you around dudes! Happy reading!


End file.
